1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to humidifiers and more particularly pertains to a new personal travel cool air humidifier for humidifying cool air in a hotel room or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of humidifiers is known in the prior art. More specifically, humidifiers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art humidifiers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,230; U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,232; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,070; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,074; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,340; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,511.
In these respects, the personal travel cool air humidifier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of humidifying coot air in a hotel room or the like.